This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the summer research internship program is to provide a meaningful research experience for PUI students that will stimulate their interest in pursuing careers in biomedical sciences. Faculty from Marshall University and West Virginia University will provide research projects and mentoring for students during the 9-week program. During the course of the program, supplemental activities including lectures and seminars on various topics related to biomedical research will be presented to the students. In the last week of the program, a summer research symposium will be held where students will present the results of the their project before their peers and WV-INBRE members and faculty members. Students will be encouraged to present their research at other meetings in West Virginia and throughout the country.